


The world within

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Captain Marvel (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Speculation, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "My father, he used to say a story abot this Stone- that she traps in an Eden of her own making the souls of those fool enough to fall into her embrace..."Over twenty years after having seen each other for the last time, Nick Fury and Danvers see each other again- and for the poor women, it's been like no time had passed at all.





	The world within

**Author's Note:**

> It's recent news that the Captain marvel Movies will be set in the 90s, and will have a two-eyes Nick Fury as co-main character. Now, considering that that I doubt that in the still unnamed Avengers Movie Carol/Brie will be made look older through CGI, there's an easy way out of this- hence having her share the same fate as the Marvel Comic Gamora, who lived for a long time in a Nirvana inside the Soul Stone, escaping only to fight her father...

As they were all looking at the stone right before them, Gamora gently skimmed over the green surface of the crustal; she looked at it, her lips slightly parted, studying it carefully, and in silence. 

Suddenly, the stone started to shine- and yet, her light was cold and dark.

“Just, out of curiosity, is it normal? Because I think, but it’s just my general opinion, that it may not be a good thing…” Stark said, talking non-stop and breaking the silence. 

“My father…” Gamora started, her voice low, and yet secure. “He used to say a story about this stone. That she traps in an Eden of her own making the very essence of those she lures in her embrace….”

As on cue, the stone started to shine brighter and brighter- and yet, it was like she was in riot, unable to control herself, ready to shatter at any moment. 

“Words of advice when dealing with an Infinity Stone? Stay as far as possible when they do something like that!” Peter Quill, the Guardian known as Star Lord, went right before the celestial item, shielding with his own body his teammates and the newcomers from his Home World; he knew the power of the stones, after having deal with the Orb, and he knew that mortals would have been shattered by that very power- even with his father’s blood running through his very veins, and the Celestial Power hidden in his cells, he had barely escaped certain death himself. 

And then… then, the Milano fell in the dark, and the Stone stopped shining; both the Avengers and the Guardians stood in silence, still, as waiting for something- anything- to happen; only their thundering heartbeats could be heard in the calm of the ship- those, and Wanda’s sudden cry. 

“Wanda!” Vision screamed as he kneed at her side; on the cold floor, her eyes dark, she was gasping for air, her hands at her temples. 

“Can you… can you hear her?” She begged as she held her lover like for dear life, and all the syntezoid could do was nod, acknowledging her sensations. “She is in Nirvana- and yet she is ready to reject it to fight at our side against the forces of Thanos…”

Lacking energy, her whole body drained by the psychic outburst, Wanda weakly stood, her lover helping her out, together, they reached the Stone, and skimmed over it, their eyes closed, With Wanda gasping, andthe Mind Stone guarded by Vision ringing, like she was feeling her own sister. 

And then… then, there was light, and fire, and the heroes of two worlds closed their eyes as to protect them, and when they opened them up once again, it was to find a woman on the ground, hugging her own naked body, trembling and scared. 

“Danvers?” Without asking for permission, Nick Fury hurried to the woman on the floor, and went to eye-level with her;he cupped her face, as she stood in silence, with her mouth open- like she was struggling to find words, or was maybe, just maybe, unable to speak any longer. Gasping, the spy removed his signature leather trench coat, and covered the young woman with it. 

“Nick…” She breathed, gulping down a mouthful of saliva. She stared at him, her eyes glassy, and touched with a finger his scarred eye. “What… what happened? Why do you… you look so…”

“Old?” the man joked, chuckling. “I am old, Danvers. It’s been over twenty years since the last time I saw you.”

The blonde closed her eyes, shaking her head. “No, it’s… it’s not possible. I can’t have been there more than… than a few months, I guess?” Carol Danvers looked around herself, hugging her frame. She studied the images of the people in the room with her, and yet her gaze returned to Nick Fury once more. 

Nickolas had never been her favorite person in the world. There were things they just couldn’t agree on. And yet, she knew that he would always be there for her, had she asked for his help. She trusted him, on a level she found hard to explain. 

He wasn’t lying. God helped her, he wasn’t lying. She really had spent over twenty years trapped into that false Heaven. 

“So… what did I miss?” She asked. “Also, could I get some clothes? Anything in red and blue will do…”

Nick shook his head, laughing a bit like a maniac, and patted her on the back, just like he had done so many times back when they were friends, over two decades before.He helped her stood, and like he owned the ship, he drove her to an empty cabin. 

“Let me put some decent clothes on you, Danvers, and meanwhile, I’ll fill you in in two decades worth of being world’s leading spy…” 


End file.
